Nightstorm Fury
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: Before the Cherno Alpha, before the kaiju adapted, there was Nightstorm Fury. A jaeger that held the Siberian perimeter for 3 years. But with the arrival of a useless, old wash-out jaeger help the crew of Fury? Or will they hold them back?


**Nightstorm Fury: A Pacific Rim/HTTYD xover**

-Jaeger Talk Key-

Jaeger – Giant humanoid robot ala Gundam

Kaiju – Giant Monster ala Godzilla

Conn-Pod – The Jaegers head, where the pilots are

Pan Pacific Defence Corps – The Main organisation defending against the kaijus

_Coyote Tango_ – Stacker Pentecost's First Jaeger

_Tacit Ronin_ – Japanese Jaeger seen only in Prologue

_Striker Eureka_ – Only Mark 5 Jaeger Built

_Cherno Alpha_ – Oldest & Heaviest Jaeger in the Service

-HTTYD Key-

Hiccup – Star of the show

Astrid – His love interest

Stoick – Chief of Berk's Vikings and Hiccups father

Gobber – village blacksmith and Hiccups mentor…ish

_Nightstorm Fury_ – Play on Night Fury and Stormfly, the dragon that Toothless is and Astrid's dragon respectively

The Siberian Perimeter Patrol was one of the toughest assignments on offer to the Rangers of the Pan Pacific Defence Corps. It was the furthest point from the Pacific Ocean operated by the PPDC before jurisdiction moved to their Atlantic counterpart who defended the Eastern United States, West Africa, Europe and so on. The joint was made even tougher by the presence of a Jaeger factory, which even now was churning out Mark 3 and 4 Jaegers. But even these would pale in comparison to what the Australians were building, a Mark 5 called _Striker Eureka_.

Thus, the Siberian Perimeter was one of the most affected areas of the Kaiju scourge. Many a Jaeger had fallen here including the great _Tacit Ronin_. In desperation, a massive wall was built; marking the edge of the perimeter, but no Jaeger had been able to prevent it from being breached time and again. So the wall was in a constant state of repair, fixing all the bits that were destroyed by Kaiju and it had become a sort of competition to see who could keep the wall intact the most times on deployment.

There had once been ten Jaegers defending this part of the wall. Now there was only one: the Icelandic Jaeger _Nightstorm Fury_.

The only contribution to the Jaeger program by the pacifist Icelanders, it was piloted by a pair of Norwegians (even though they resided on the isolationist island of Berk), husband and wife team Henrik and Astrid Hofferson. Nobody called Henrik by his birth name though. For years now, everyone just called him Hiccup. No-one could remember why.

The battle station was run by a huge man by the name of Marshall Stoick Vastik. It was said that when he was a baby, he tore the head clean off of a yak, using just his pinkie fingers. He was also Hiccup's father as it happened. In the Ops Chair was Gobber Belchikov, a local man with a massive chin. He had lost a hand and a foot to a previous Kaiju attack and he had replaced them with home-made prosthetics, including a machine-gun hand if need be. They provided the last defence against the Kaiju here in Siberia. Along with, of course, the Jaeger itself.

A lowly Mark 2, _Nightstorm Fury_ was nonetheless an effective war machine. For three years, they had stood watch here, with and without the other Jaegers. Its Conn-Pod featured dual green optics that doubled as spotlights, one for each pilot and several large flaps, put there simply for intimidation of the enemy. The large fins on the back of its shoulders featured long sweeping curves, accentuated by the occasional jagged edge and giving the fins an almost wing-like feel to them. It was little wonder this all black machine was often called the Icelandic Dragon.

But in these days of the war, one Jaeger was not enough. Although the factory could certainly have a new jaeger out by next week, it would likely be assigned elsewhere. In this case, the Korean peninsula, also guarded by one Jaeger, an aged Mark 1 that needed to be replaced and would likely be scrapped, its materials providing the basis for a new Jaeger in its place. But the Siberia station needed another Jaeger desperately and Marshall Stoick had already made the request.

"What?!" Hiccup started in disbelief, "You actually made a request for _that_ Jaeger to be stationed here?" Astrid was similarly exasperated,

"Of all the Mark 1's in the world Stoick, you _had_ to choose the one with the least glory, least kills and the most wash-out crew out there?"

"ENOUGH!" Stoick shouted, "It's been decided. Korea is in much higher danger than here. They need a new Mark 4 and _Ioran Thunder_ will be that Jaeger." Hiccup put his gloved hands to his face, disbelief written all over him.

"Based on _what_ evidence? This station has had the most Jaegers destroyed here than any other. We are attacked twice as much as Korea, so why should they get _Thunder_ and we get some wash-out Mark 1?"

Stoick bristled with disdain, though it was not directed at his son,

"Because like it or not, I don't control the PPDC son. They decide which Jaeger goes where. It is out of my hands; I can't order the factory to give us the next Jaeger they roll out, only the highest ranking officers can decide that.

'Especially with so many eating out of the hands of Presidents, Prime Ministers and Kings, the less vulnerable nations get first pick," He sighed and wiped his sweating brow, "We were at least fortunate enough to get our hands on a second Jaeger as it could take months for the factory to finally start building one that's going to stay here.. At least you will have some backup. With luck and time, they'll be getting a new Mark 4 and then you'll be glad to have them by your side."

Hiccup and Astrid did not feel very fortunate or lucky or glad, though.

"Well," Astrid started, "Here's to our new comrades-in-arms," She yelled sarcastically, thrusting an arm holding an imaginary bottle of champagne up into the air,

"To _Cherno Alpha_!" They both cried out, before spitting on the floor in disgust. Stoick could only sigh in despair, whilst Gobber looked on, concerned.

_Cherno Alpha_ arrived the next day. Six huge Mi-26 Halo helicopters had carried the massive tank of a Jaeger from its base in Pusan all the way to Vladivostok, refueled and continued on to here. From atop the control tower of the Shatterdome, the pilots of _Nightstorm Fury_ watched warily, big fur coats billowing in the wind. They didn't like knowing this big, bulky Jaeger with little-to-no combat experience was going to be their back-up. They would have preferred _Horizon Bold_, who was stationed a few hundred miles away.

"Look Hiccup," Astrid said, pointing out _Cherno_'s khaki green finish with a sneer, "That Jaeger has so little battle damage, I think the paint's still wet." They chuckled together.

"How 'bout we go inside, milady?" Hiccup held out his hand for his wife to take, "And tell these guys that we don't need them?"

Astrid smirked, taking his hand and nodding firmly, "Yes my husband, let's."

**Jaeger Bay**

For the first time in three years, there were two Jaegers inside the Siberia Shatterdome. Sasha and Alexis Kaidanovsky walked ahead of the crawler that was moving their pristine Jaeger to its bay, still wearing their pilot suits and holding their helmets. They felt inadequate against the technicians scurrying here and there, as even they had seen more combat than them, when a Category 3 Kaiju broke into the dome and ripped a deactivated Jaeger to shreds in its bay. But these techs beamed at their presence, welcoming another jaeger into the station.

When the duo saw _Fury_, their hearts began racing.

"I wonder how they will react to us." Alexis posed to his wife. She frowned lopsidedly,

"Probably with a loaded gun to the head." Sasha sighed, disparaged. The two knew all too well how much of a laughing stock they were in the Jaeger world. The pilots of _Romeo Blue_ once described them as 'big children who still don't know the difference between their fingers and their toes'. _Coyote Tango_'s had simply disowned them, which had led to _Tango_'s one on one encounter at Tokyo. _Cherno_ was supposed to be fighting with them, but the Jaeger had actually rusted from disuse. That was one failure the Kaidanovsky's couldn't live down.

_Fury_'s reactor was currently being overhauled. Old fuel rods were being replaced with newer ones that would allow him to keep going for a few more years. Most reactors wouldn't need refuelling for 40 years, even _Cherno_'s reactor hadn't been refuelled. But given _Fury_'s sheer number of combat hours, she had already exhausted her fuel supply. Up on one of the gantries, Sasha caught sight of two figures wearing matching white fur coats. She couldn't tell from this distance, but she was sure they were watching them, scrutinising their every move. She blinked and suddenly they were gone, a couple of techs in their place.

As the crawler carrying _Cherno_ brought the jaeger to its bay, Alexis and Sasha walked through the massive doorway to the elevator. Stopping in front of the closed doors, Alexis reached out with his free hand to call the lift, only for the doors to open and reveal the contents of the carriage. Sasha gasped, Alexis was taken aback and staggered backwards. Now they felt more inadequate than ever.

Standing inside, resplendent in their coats and uniforms, were the rather put out forms of _Nightstorm Fury_'s pilots. The two pairs of eyes, one emerald, the other sapphire, studied the Russians closely. Their bulky flight suits, the archaic helmets, the shock of black hair on the chin of the bear that was Alexis. Astrid Hofferson rolled her eyes; her extremely negative thoughts need not be said. But Henrik, as the Kaidanovsky's knew him, didn't seem as troubled. His eyes seemed to pierce them and see into their souls. But whatever he was judging about them, he was keeping to himself. As Astrid spoke,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the impeccable crew of the world's worst jaeger," Sasha visibly deflated at the insult, earning a knowing smirk from her counterpart, "If we need any more help in the kitchen, I'll know who to ask and where to dump the trash." Astrid slighted once again, gesturing at the jaeger being lifted into place behind.

Alexis growled, what little dignity he retained for himself and his jaeger being wounded, "I will not be insulted by this little girl!" He cried furiously and he moved to strike the petite Norwegian Girl. Imagine his surprise when she caught his fist in hers own and viciously twisted his arm. He roared in pain and grabbed her throat with his other hand, dropping his helmet on the floor without a second though and Astrid's alarm at being grabbed by his oafish appendage apparent on her features. Sasha immediately began clawing at her husband, attempting to remove him from Astrid, but to no avail. Alexis' grip tightened around Astrid's windpipe, spurring her into a fit of wheezing. Sasha couldn't believe how the girl's husband just stood by and did nothing.

As if on cue, Henrik thrust into his coat and retrieved a short metal baton. With a flick of the wrist and a flip of a switch, a long blade sprang out of the baton and burst into flames. Within a split-second, Alexis had gone from choking Astrid in a fit of fury to being entranced by the devilish fire-blade that had been thrust in front of his face at a dangerously close distance. He licked his lips, the heat of the blade making them feel uncomfortably dry. He eyes flashed over in Henrik's direction, recognising a face of utter conviction and ominous threat. That face told Alexis that he had crossed a line and if he didn't step back over it, he would not like the consequences.

"Let go of my wife," the gangly young man said in a threatening tone, "_Right now_." The heat of the blade seemed to grow stronger and Alexis obliged, releasing his hold on Astrid's neck. The instant he released her, she release his arm and stumbled backward, coughing explosively. Her expression was now no longer one of cynicism, but of hatred and humiliation. Alexis scowled back at her, ignoring the stinging slap Sasha gave him.

"I will not allow the dishonour of sharing this elevator with _Him_!" she hissed, raring to strike at him once more. Calmly, Henrik, disengaged his fire-sword, holstered it and took his spouse's chin in his hand, turning her head to face his.

"Relax Astrid," he breathed, his voice low enough so only she could hear it, "Relax. Go back to our room and work it off. I'll be there soon." He let go, and she stepped back, pressing one of the buttons on the control panel of the lift as Henrik walked out of the carriage, the doors closing on its sole occupant.

Alexis grunted, massaging his twisted arm, sparing an apologetic look at his own frantic consort.

"She sure is a feisty one," he voiced gruffly, "Guess she's the reason you guys have held you own out here for so long." Henrik wasn't listening. He placed himself inside the bigger man's comfort zone, giving him a piercing stare into his irises.

"If you _ever_, touch my wife again, I will personally remove the offending limb without hesitation, with a blade coated in anti-coagulant. Do I make myself perfectly, crystal, clear?" The older man found his counter-parts tone to be so venomous, he daren't move a muscle should he somehow provoke an adverse response. The young man was full of conviction and that told the Russian a lot.

"_Da_," Alexis gulped, "I understand." Henrik didn't smile, but his tension died down and he moved back to a more comfortable position,

"Good. Now I suggest, you two go get changed into something else," he spoke whilst reaching down and retrieving Alexis's discarded helmet and thrust it into his bear-like hands, "And report to Control Room not a moment afterwards where the Marshall will want to meet you… and I suggest we pretend this never happened."

The two Russians nodded before heading down the hallway to have their suits removed, Sasha bickering at Alexis for his recklessness. Now Hiccup smiled as he saw his own marriage reflected in the pair's behaviour. Suddenly, he became aware of the crowd that had gathered and were now watching him intently. Pulling a face, he shouted, "What are you looking it? Get out of here, there's nothing see here!

"At least, not anymore."

8888888888888888888888888888888

_So this was originally meant to be a one-shot, but its premise requires a long story and I just don't want to do one really long chapter. It's thanks to the hard-drive failure in May, where I was writing the first iteration of my Blue Steel fic, which was lost because I wrote the Prologue and started the First Chapter without uploaded said prologue. So I must release this now in case of catastrophic failure (which my headphones seem intent on causing)._

_Anyway, the next chapter should be the final one as this meant as nothing more than a side-project, with Lone Warrior and Defiled taking centre stage. TOMF will continue, but the demand for Blue Steel fics seems to be low, so its priority is similarly low. He Who Shall Have an Illustrious End will NOT be continuing. It's basically the same thing as How to Raise Your Dragons by Asteral de Tellimor, except HTRYD is a million times better. Though I doubt Asteral plans to put Scauldy, Torch and Thornado all in the same fic._

_As I mentioned in Lone Warrior Chapter 10, I need a pre-reader for LW. So PM me if you're interested._

_Have a Good One Folks._


End file.
